100 Days Of Dalton
by i-am-big-foot
Summary: 100 words, 100 prompts. Multishipping, Dalton!Verse drabbles with appearance from some Glee characters. DALTON, BY cpcoulter: /s/6515261/1/Dalton
1. Introduction

Sam hated his new job.

He was known for being the guy that was cool with almost everything. And he liked that about him. But on the past 4 hours, he had delivered a pizza to (in no particular order): A man well on his eighties on a floral dress and a green bowtie, a Hitler look alike, a girl who had a lobster on her head, a group of pre-teens laughing manically (they didn't even talk, they just received the pizza, payed, and closed the door without even stopping to breathe), a guy who was wearing his exact same t-shirt (and that was fairly awkward) and two grannies, one claiming he was his grandson and the other trying to get her to think rationally.

So when an order came from Dalton School for boys, all the way to Westerville, he even forgot Kurt was going to notice his need for payment and begged his boss to deliver that. There weren't a lot of people who wanted to take the trip either way, so it was easy. He didn't even think about the poor logic of it all, and went to find the only promise of a little sanity he was going to get in a while. I mean, Kurt was probably one of the least insane people that he had actually befriended on the glee club, so, what could go wrong?

There where three orders (as far as coincidence goes): one from Stuart House , one from the Art Hall, and one from Windsor house. The guard standing on the entrance found awkward that there was an order from the Art Hall, since all the students where supposed to be in the dorms, but directed him in the right way without asking.

Sam went first to Stuart. He banged the door several times, until a tall, blond boy finally opened.

"Stop it, you prick, we- Oh. Hi."

"Uhm…pizza deliver?" the boy looked a little apologetic, but had a crazed look and seemed angry enough, so Sam's voice sounded sheepish.

"Yeah, right- JULIAN, FOR GOODNESSAKES, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Sam jumped, and he turned around at the spot the guy had shouted at, and his mouth hanged open a little.

There was a tall brunnette, soaked up from head to toes, paint splittered on his hair, clothes ragged, and face dirty. He had this huge, sassy grin on his face, and was wearing sunglasses- or what was left of them. He took them off with showmanship, and flipped his hair from his face. Sam recognized him inmediately.

"Hi honey. I'm home."

"Don't you give me that crap, Larson, you are in serious trouble. Murdoch came here and Derek had to ask help from Westwood to set a fire alarm on South and Main. We are lucky he didn't come back. Now answer my question."

"Kardashians, man. They have some wild parties- they don't top the Twins, tough. And that is saying something." He now reached the door, and noticed Sam, who had a stunned expression. He blushed, and mumbled about the deliver again.

"Oh, right, that must have been Bailey- he has it bad for pizza, I'm telling you. Logan, please call him, will you? You are scaring the poor guy"

The blond guy- Logan, apparently, sent him a death glare, but turned around and stomped up the stairs. Julian now chuckled lightly, and turned around to face Sam. "I assume for the way your mouth is hanging open you either are not accustomed to insanity or you know who I am."

Sam inmediately blushed even more and shutted his mouth. "The latter. Sorry, you must be tired of it. My sister is a huge fan of yours, and…"

"It's okay, I get it."

Now, another guy came down the stairs. He had huge headphones on his ears, and visibly winced when he took them off.

"Hi, sorry you had to put up with these two."Julian glared a him, but Bailey ignored him. "You okay?"

Sam grinned, and nodded. "It'll be forty-four dollars."

He took out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it, mumbled "keep the change", slipped his headphones again quickly, and went up the stairs with the pizza.

"Hey, take this to your sister would you? What's her name again?"

Julian had a napkin and a pen, and was looking up expectantly. Sam, still a bit star-struck, took a minute to know what he had to do.

"Stacy."

"Alright. To Stacy, with love. I freaked your brother out today. Sorry. Bye."

Sam laughed, and received the napkin with a huge smile. "Thanks man! She's going to flip out!"

"No problem. Now, excuse me while I go and get punished for coming home late." he rolled his eyes and followed the others, closing the door.

Sam decided to go to the Art Hall next. But once he arrived, he found the door open, so he just entered.

Everything was silent.

"Hello? Pizza?" he felt stupid now. Surely it was just a prank from the kids, and he was just falling like an innocent little boy.

_CRASH!_

''Oh my God, Reed, are you okay?''

''Dormouse fallen! Dormouse fallen!''

''I'm fine, I just fell!''

Sam looked at the source of the voices, just in time to see a short, curly haired boy stand up. He seemed to have tripped with his own feet, since the only thing you could actually trip with was a fair distance away from him. Another curly haired boy, tall with black hair, and a pair of twins with huge cat-like grins, stood right next to him. He brushed off his uniform, and tried to take a few steps- only to stumble, and fall again. The tall one catched him right before he hit the ground, lifted him, and carried him bridal-style.

''Shane don't-Shane, let me down- Shaaaane!''

''Shh, you hit your head, you don't know what you're saying.'' Shane stared at the shorter boy lovingly, and Reed blushed. The Twins seemed to want to go and give them privacy (or bring everyone, binoculars, and popcorn) and finally noticed Sam, who had even forgotten what he was there for.

''Oh! Right! You guys ordered pizza?'' Sam took the pizza box out of his Messenger bag.

''YES! Finally, I'm starving!'' Shane seemed to forget about the boy in his arms for a moment and his arms relaxed a bit. Reed shrieked and held more tightly onto Shane's neck, which made the dancer grin softly and straighten his hold. ''Sorry, Reed. I promise I won't let you fall.''

The twins made a face (faces, actually), but Reed was smiling from ear to ear. Sam was feeling fairly awkward already. The blond boys approached him, and one took the pizza while the other one paid, not hesitating for a moment. It was as if they knew what the other would do already. He suddenly remembered what brought him there in the first place.

''Do any of you guys know Kurt Hummel? He transferred here a few weeks ago.''

Reed lifted his head. ''Yeah, we all do. He's my roommate. He must be at Windsor with the others. Are you from his old school?''

''Yes, I-''

''You must be Dinah, then!''

Sam stared at the twins, utterly confused. ''Dinah…?''

''Yeah!''

''Alice's cat!''

''Alice always talks about you!''

''He'll be very pleased to know you're here!''

Reed rolled his eyes, but smiled a little at the look of panic on Sam's eyes. ''Just go with it, they won't hurt you. Well, with nerf guns, maybe. Alice is Kurt, and they have a bit of an obsession with Alice in Wonderland. They have now named you as Alice's cat, Dinah. And they want to take you to Windsor so you can see him.''

Sam nodded nervously. ''Uh, cool. Okay, yes, I want to see Kurt. Alice. Him, you know.''

The Twins happily took his by the arms and sprinted towards Windsor House, with a very disturbed Sam following close, while Reed and Shane stared into each other's eyes for a long time (Reed still in Shane's arms), realized they were alone, and leaned in for a kiss at the same time.

Sam just wanted to get the pizza there and get the hell out.

They reached Windsor in a short time. The Twins opened the door easily, and pulled Sam into the building.

"Tell me they didn't just get back."

"Oh, hell no, it was starting to get peaceful here!"

Sam stared, wildly amused at the fancy dorms that where just in front of him, when Kurt turned the corner.

"Okay, look, I need to sleep, or- Oh. Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam let out a little sigh of relief. "Pizza delivery. I work there now." he tried to make it sound casual, but Kurt still raised and eyebrow. He didn't say anything else tough.

"C'mon, you can join the party for a while if you want. I mean, if you didn't came looking for sane, reasonable people, I guess it's fine"

Sam chuckled. "Not at all. Let's go."


	2. Mother

Dwight was absolutely not prepared for this.

He and Laura had been doing stuff, not to say having sex, on his Impala's back seat (and many other places, bot appropriate and _not_) several times this last month, since they had finally moved together after finishing college. And yeah, all right, maybe things sometimes got too heavy and they would forget about everything, including discretion. Or proper formulation of words. Or a condom.

But when Laura announced that she was pregnant, with that nervous smile you have when you give news that may be good, or may be absolutely awful, Dwight took quite a while to process the information. Say, half an hour, in which her girlfriend slapped him three times trying to get him to react, before giving up and climbing upstairs to their room.

They had never discussed the topic of marriage. Dwight just couldn't tolerate the thought of getting down on one knee and being rejected, while Laura just didn't exactly care as long as she got to be with him as much as possible. But they both knew they weren't breaking up anytime soon, so when Laura asked Dwight to move to her apartment, he agreed, after a long decontamination and exorcising session in which he managed to find things that Laura had lost in her mess years ago and two demon-positive zones.

When Laura had the first morning sickness, he took care of her all day after assuming it was some supernatural being unable to resist the urge on taking vengeance of the living and therefore making her throw up, covering her in prayers and soup and warm blankets, asking her how she felt and staying home from work all day. But Laura knew better, and after Dwight went to work the next day, she got a positive.

Dwight climbed into the bed next to her, shaking with either terror or excitement. She had her head on her knees. _Will he want me to move out?_ she thought, with her head on her knees. _Is he worried about us not being married? Doesn't he love me anymore?_

'I'm really freaking out right now.'' Laura looked up. Dwight shifted uncomfortably and moved his fingers nervously. 'I-uh, I made this actually. I had planned it to give it to you on Christmas, but if he- or she could use it too it would be really, really awesome.''

He carefully got out of his jacket pocket a tiny object, thoroughly wrapped in newspaper pages. Laura blinked, and Dwight handed it to her. She opened it cautiously, and gasped.

'It's a dream catcher.'' She breathed.

'I just- I mean, it's supposed to drive away nightmares, and obviously I don't want you to have any, but when he or she is born, I thought that since we would be taking care of him or her she wouldn't have any nightmares because we could drive away all the bad spirits so it won't need it, but meanwhile, while he or she's inside you, you could use it so he or she never has nightmares.'' He said in a rush. He took a deep breath. ''I just- I've had plenty of nightmares myself. I want him or her to have good dreams only while I can control it. I know it's foolish, but-'''

Then Laura kissed him.

'You're the sweetest person ever, you know that?'' they both smiled. Laura drove Dwight's hand to her belly, which was showing very subtle swelling that could easily pass for a pretty good meal. ''I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Call it motherly instinct or something. Should we decide for names or…?''

'Alan.'' Dwight said. 'I mean, if it's a boy, Alan, and if it's okay with you of course. You can even decide the girls name, just-''

''Dwight!'' Laura chuckled. 'Well, then. Alan it is.''


	3. See

"Julian! Julian! Smile for me, please! Here!"

"Julian! Could you give us more details on your new movie?"

"Please, say 'Hi Marge', it's her birthday!"

"Any spoilers for Something Damaged's new season?'

"Can't say anything about that, sorry." He flashed his infamous smirk and a wink to the cameraman, a wave to the man who wanted a 'Hi, Marge', and watched as the blonde reporter frowned at him and left the scene on the act.

Bitch.

The flashes grew as the crowd gathered around him. He wished Logan and Derek hadn't stolen his sunglasses (Stop being a prick, you only need them so you can pretend to look cool) after he had been especially cocky one morning and stomped out of Stuart. He couldn't even see.

"O.M.G. It's JLar!"

That stupid nickname again. He glanced at the group of teens. The one who screamed had a body like an hourglass, tough obviously fake, and had clothes that left too little to the imagination. Once she noticed he was looking at him, she striked a pose and blew him a kiss. Julian smiled awkwardly.

Bitch.

More people gathered around him and paparazzi snapped their cameras maniacally. They where soon joined by even more teens with iPhones and some amateur photographers as the surrounding people noticed exactly who was standing in the middle of the growing crowd. Oh, how he hated this public appearances. Especially in the mood he was in right now.

So. Many. Lights.

They where going to pay for this.


	4. Gone

He barged into his Stuart room with angry footsteps and slammed the door forcefully, leaving a perplexed Reed outside, almost hitting his nose. The artist had leaped back just in time. Julian leaned against the door and grabbed his face with his hands. Reed knocked desperately, slamming the door with his palms.

''Jules! Please, Julian, let me in! Jules!''

Julian groaned. He glared at nothing in particular, brought himself up, and pulled the door open violently. He stared at Reed furiously, who looked stunned.

''Julian, just please-''

''No, okay? No! I went through hell and back and left everything for you and me to be together! I knew you couldn't handle long distance, and I left everything, everything for you! And you still love him! You are still in love with Anderson! I can't fucking do this anymore if you're going too moon over him every time I turn my back! That's it! I'm tired!''

Reed's bottom lip quivered, his voice shaky. 'I was just talking to him-''

''Do. Not. Please, do not give me that crap.'' Julian breathed. ''I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the shitty hearts on your eyes, and just tell me why where you standing so close, you're trying to drive me insane, I-'' he swallowed, and looked him in the eye. ''I'm done with you, okay? I'm done. ''

The shorter boy made a noise between a gasp and a sob, his eyes growing wet. ''Please, I'm begging you. I wasn't doing- I love you. I love you so much, I'm sorry, I-''

''Bye, Reed.'' He closed the door.

Reed Van Kamp wasn't one to show what he was feeling. He was the one to hide it, to be too shy to show it, to be lost and not knowing what to do. He would talk too low for people to hear, and he was clumsy as hell, and didn't know how to be affective with people until Julian, so easy-going, open, and fearless, came to him. And as he pounded his door, screaming his name with his tearful voice, he didn't think about the looks, or the talk, or the attention, or the embarrassment, or regret. He was only able to process that Julian was gone, and none of it mattered anymore.


	5. Memory

Somehow, it's not like in the movies. But somehow it is.

Because it doesn't move slow or fast, it manages to do both. It manages to give your brain enough time to access your instincts and _go_. But it all happens so fast you don't even notice time moves at all. You don't notice you're moving until you're moving, you don't notice you're dying until you're dead or that this actually happened until you're in a hospital bed.

And the worst part is that he did expect it. He may have been that drunk, to not say anything about that guy driving and how he was probably as high as a tower right now. But through his drunken haze, he somehow knew this could happen, and it was very probable it did.

And it did. But he wasn't prepared _at all_.

The thing is, the car was screeching and rolling and everything, everywhere was moving and breaking right now, and he was holding a pale hand simply because there was nothing else he could hold on to that wasn't going to slip through his fingers. The thing is, for a while he forgot that hand was Katherine's because the world was quite literally falling apart, and when he did notice, he did the only thing his brain could tell him to, and he automatically went to somehow save her because she couldn't fall apart as well. It was difficult because suddenly there wasn't a place where gravity pulled him and there wasn't and up and down, because everything moved so fast and he stumbled and grabbed her hand even tighter.

He couldn't let her break like everything else. He just couldn't.

And when the car finally stopped, he was grabbing her tightly by the waist, and he would be preoccupied of it causing pain if it wasn't because his hands were also covered in the dark red of Katherine's blood.

And deep inside he just knew, somehow, it was his fault.

And so the memory still would haunt him some days when he was alone in his dorm room after a bad visit to the hospital, after a good visit, after class, after their marriage and after her death. Sometimes it would come to him in his sleep, and if you were close, you can notice how desperate he truly is. You would notice the cold sweat and how he wouldn't stop moving and how he whispered nonsense combined with her name. And the first thing he does when he wakes up is look at his hands, searching for blood.


End file.
